


Home Again

by cissamione



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Nonnatus House, Pupcake - Freeform, coming home, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: Patsy returns from Hong Kong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Call the Midwife fic, though I have been reading and watching obsessively for weeks now. I wanted to post this before the Season Finale airs, because this is probably not how it will go :)

Delia slipped in through the huge oak door of Nonnatus House, closing it as quietly as she could behind her. It was the early hours of the morning, she had been on a day shift, but had had to scrub for an urgent surgery as her shift ended. After cycling back to Nonnatus, Delia was exhausted, and eternally grateful that Matron had taken her off her scheduled shift tomorrow, allowing her a day’s rest after her overtime. Delia toed off her shoes so as to not make too much noise, and, picking them up, made her way to the kitchen to get a hot mug of Bournvita. As she padded down the steps to the kitchen in her stockinged feet, her shoes dropped to the floor as she caught sight of a shock of red hair on the couch. She blinked several longs blinks. It couldn’t be her, she hadn’t said she was on her way back. Delia decided she was just far too tired as she recollected her shoes and walked into the kitchen.

“Deels?” The cultured voice came from behind her. Only one person called her that. 

“ _ Patsy _ .” Delia whispered, turning around slowly as the redhead sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. The Welsh-woman flew across the room and into Patsy’s arms just as the taller woman stood up. They clung each other close, tears slipping from both pairs of blue eyes. “Wyf yn colli chi, cariad, rwy’n dy garu di.”

“Patsy!” Trixie exclaimed happily from the top of the stairs. Delia slipped from Patsy’s arms, both surreptitiously wiping away a tear. “When did you get back, you sneaky devil?” Trixie laughed as she hugged Patsy.

“Just after dinner. The plane landed at about six.” Patsy answered, her tiredness showing in her voice. “I decided to wait up to see everyone.” Patsy looked directly at Delia as she said this, and she brunette had no illusions that Patsy had waited up for anyone except her.

“You’ll be wanting to go to bed, oh, I just remembered! We’ve got a new nurse, she’s in your bed.” Trixie said apologetically. “We would have made up a bed for you if we’d known you were arriving today.”

“Sister Julienne and Nurse Crane have given me a camp bed in Delia’s room until Fred gets another bedframe from the attic. So I’m afraid I’m not your roommate anymore, Trix.” Patsy sat down again, her eyelids sinking with fatigue.

“Would anyone like a mug of Bournvita?” Delia called from the kitchen. If she so much as looked at Patsy, she knew she would start crying in relief at her being home, so she resolutely kept her back turned.

“No, thanks, I need to wash, I smell like a delivery room.” Trixie patted Patsy’s shoulder as she disappeared to her room.

“Pats?” Delia asked, but there was no reply. When she turned around she saw Patsy asleep on the couch again. Collecting her mug and shoes, Delia nudged Patsy gently, and the midwife followed her sleepily upstairs. When they reached their room, Delia felt a thrill go through her that Patsy could enter her room in the middle of the night and not worry about being caught. They changed into their pyjamas in silence.

“Those are mine.” Patsy said quietly as Delia buttoned her plaid shirt.

“I know, cariad.” Delia answered. “I missed you.” She explained as she hung her uniform in the wardrobe. “Cwtch?” She asked simply as she pulled back the covers and slipped into bed.

“Yes, please, Deels.” Patsy smiled as she snuggled into Delia’s side. “I missed you too.” Her voice was so quiet that Delia almost missed it.

“I love you.” Delia whispered, her fingers carding through Patsy’s soft hair. There was no reply and Delia looked down and saw that Patsy had fallen asleep again. The nurse didn’t have the heart to wake Patsy for a third time, so she reached for the lamp switch and flicked it, shrouding them in darkness

***

Delia woke slowly, gradually becoming aware of the heaviness of Patsy sleeping in her arms. She revelled in the feeling of being close to Patsy again, after months of being separated by continents and oceans, half a world away from each other. Delia couldn’t say how long she lay there, watching Patsy sleep, taking in every detail of the redheads face, from her dry lips to the dark rings under her eyes to the new prominence of her cheekbones.

There was a light rap on the door, and Delia slipped from the small bed, tucking the sheets back as Patsy reached for her in her sleep. As she passed the camp bed, she flicked the cover back and crumpled the pillow, to give a semblance that it had been slept in. She opened the door quietly, revealing Barbara with a tray of tea and sandwiches. “I brought lunch. Trixie said you had a long day, and that Patsy stayed up to see you two.”

“Thank you, Barbara. Come in.” Delia opened the door wider and Barbara set the tray on the dresser. Delia saw the question on Barbara’s face at Patsy in Delia’s bed. “I let her have my bed. She was exhausted and must’ve slept terribly on her plane.”

“Oh, that is terribly kind.” Barbara said quietly. “You can tell her that Sister Julienne won’t put her back on duty until Wednesday.”

“I will, thanks, Barbara.” Delia shut the door behind the Liverpudlian midwife. After a beat, she spoke again. “You can stop pretending to sleep now, Pats.”

Patsy rolled over, grinning. “I can’t say I have any idea what you mean, Deels.”

“Fibber.” Delia was grinning. She placed the tray on the bed in front of Patsy, who was sitting cross-legged, and mirrored the redhead, sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed.

“I’m ravenous.” Patsy grabbed a sandwich, her other hand seeking Delia’s. “Tell me everything that’s happened.”

“Did you not get my letters?” Delia asked, hurt creeping into her voice.

“I did, but I want to hear your voice.” Patsy answered bashfully.

Delia smiled softly at her girlfriend. “Well, we’ve got a new nurse. Her name is Valerie Dyer, she was a nurse during the war.”

“What’s she like?” Patsy questioned.

“She’s terribly efficient, and quite nice.”

“What’s wrong, Deels? She can’t be worse than Sister Ursula.” Patsy asked softly, leaning forwards.

“Oh, no, she’s fine, I just can’t help but feel as if she’s replacing you, and maybe she just rubs me up the wrong way a little.” Delia explained.

Patsy grinned. “Well, she can’t replace me, not if I’m right here, and I am terribly,  _ terribly _ efficient, so that’s that.”

“Yes, that is that.” Delia squeezed Patsy’s hand.

“Let’s get dressed, and you can introduce me.” Patsy lifted the tray onto the camp bed and captured Delia’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I’ve missed you so much, Deels.”

“You can’t miss me if I’m right here.” Delia teased as she pulled Patsy of the bed and into her arms for another kiss. They dressed quickly, with Patsy vowing to unpack properly later on. As soon as they stepped into the hall, they saw Nurse Dyer, who had been out all night delivering twins.

“Patsy Mount? I’m Valerie Dyer, I’ve heard great things about you.” Valerie spoke loud and cheerful. “Sorry, I think I’ve taken your bed, hope it’s not too much trouble.” She chatted as they walked down the stairs.

Patsy shared a look with Delia. “Not at all, I’m in with Delia now.”

“We were in the same class during training at the London,” Delia said, “So we’re dreadfully good with each other.” 

As they reached the entrance hall, Patsy spoke. “Do excuse us, Nurse Dyer, but I’ve been away for a long while and Delia said she’d reintroduce me to London.” Patsy opened the door and ushered Delia through.

“Any particular reason why we’re not staying in?” Delia asked as they walked down the street.

Patsy looked at the shorter woman. “I want to spend time with you, not Valerie Dyer.”

Delia laughed, “I don’t want to spend time with Valerie Dyer, either, Pats.”

***

When Patsy and Delia returned to Nonnatus in the early evening, they found that Fred had  brought down a bed frame and the bed had been made. The room was designed as a single room, so there was not much floor space but Trixie, Barbara, and Valerie had all squeezed in to chat while Patsy unpacked. Delia had tried to study for her upcoming exams but found she couldn’t focus with Patsy so close after such a long absence, so instead she settled against her headboard and watched Patsy unpack, joining with the idle chatter of the other girls.

Delia basked in the knowledge that Patsy was once again where she belonged, by her side, under the same roof, in the same bustling city.

**Author's Note:**

> Welsh translations:  
> cwtch - like a really good cuddle  
> wyf yn colli chi - I missed you  
> cariad - darling/sweetheart  
> rwy'n dy garu di - I love you


End file.
